20 Moments
by SilverPen4072
Summary: Rose Weasley hates nobody more than she hates Scorpious But as time goes by, Rose can't help but wondering 'what ...20 moments in the life of Rose and Scorpious! Please R&R! Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

20 Moments

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Hi!*waves* This is my first fanfic and I really want to know what people think? So if you like it, rate and review, and if you don't like it rate and review it anyway. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED! This is just a little story I thought up about Rose and Scorpious

**1-In Which Rose Weasley Detests Scorpious Malfoy**

"You are _**such**_an arrogant prick, Malfoy!"

Rose Weasley screamed out those seven words to the Black Lake. She wanted to punch something – preferably Malfoy – and was so irritated she felt her head would explode.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! She was the smartest witch in their year and he knew it! How dare he – HOW DARE HE show _**her**_up like that in front of Professor Creevey, the smarmy little git! Adding Essence of Blast-Ended Skrewt to the cauldron in Potions – _**what the hell was the twisted little ferret thinking?! **_ The bloody cauldron exploded, of course, splattering the whole class with purplish goo, and when Professor Creevey assigned them detention, he laughed it off like it was some kind of joke!

"Do you actually _**want **_to pass your O. this year, Malfoy? Or are you just going to laugh it off when you fail too?" she had hissed at him across the table.

"At least I would rather live than fail," he shot back. "If you got a 'P' on anything you would probably jump off the nearest cliff."

"I see you've inherited your father's penchant for weak insults. Grow up, Malfoy, and comb your hair while you're at it."

However, his remark had got to her and she had stomped off after class, thoroughly pissed.

"I detest you, Scorpious Malfoy!" yelled Rose. After that, she felt a tiny bit better.

**A/N : Okay, so I re-read that and it is **_**terrible, **_**but oh well! Don't worry, it gets better I **_**promise. **_**Don't judge by the first chapter! Go on, read the next one, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

2- In Which There Is A Happy New Year All Round

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: So, you decided to read the second chapter! Yay! Virtual high fives to you!

My cousin is starting to read Harry Potter (WHOO!) and my grandmother had declared it 'awful stuff.' My initial reaction was to gasp for breath dramatically and start to weep, but instead I calmly turned around, counted to ten, and continued writing this fic. I am the black sheep in my family, I'm telling you.

ANYWAY! You thought you'd read the second chapter! WELL DONE YOU! If I could see you, I'd hug you. You know what would make me want to hug you even more? IF YOU REVIEWED THIS. Please. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Ok. Ok, let us continue!

"D'ya wanna snog?" Scorpious Malfoy asked Rose Weasley nervously.

Rose blinked in shock. Albus laughed hysterically while Lilly and Roxanne snorted delicately.

"What?!"

Scorpious rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Weasley. It's New Year's Eve. You're supposed to kiss someone on New Year's Eve, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

Inside the house the younger kids had just vacated someone (it sounded like Victoire) shouted, "It's nearly time! 10! 9! 8! 7…"

Scorpious turned to Rose. "It's now or never."

"4! 3!"

Scorpious leaned down.

"2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Rose and Scorpious' lips met.

Rose was expecting a brief snog, nothing special, but as it turned out, Malfoy was actually a pretty good kisser. Merlin, thought Rose, he seems to be enjoying it anyway!

When they finally resurfaced, Scorpious was smirking. Rose was red in the face. Albus cleared his throat. "Well…"

"My turn!" squealed Roxanne before collaring Scorpious and smashing his face to hers.

Rose scowled.

Wait, what?

She was _not_ jealous of Roxanne for sucking the face off Malfoy. Even though she herself had done just that. She was not jealous.

Not at all.

Not even just a little bit?

Maybe just a little bit.

A/N: For my American readers 'Snog' is like a French kiss, in case you didn't know. Not that I'd be pretentious enough to assume I have any American readers. I'm not even pretentious enough to think I have _any_ readers, full stop. Oh, well. ONWARDS TO CHAPTER THREE!


	3. Chapter 3

3 – In Which Malfoy Gets Hits in the Head With a Bludger

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A/N: I love how it's a Friday night and instead of going out to the local disco, I'm sitting at home, eating ice cream, updating my fanfictions and playing 'ISpy' with my sister. Oh, what a wild and crazy life I lead.

However, I am going paintballing tomorrow with me gals, so yay for that! I've never gone before, so I'm looking forward to it, I have to admit. But I'm also worried – does it hurt? The others have been teasing me that I'll break my arm or something – let' face it, I'm not the most graceful, and when faced with a paintball gun, I'd probably be more likely to ask if we could talk it out, rather than shoot each other with balls of paint. Oh, well.

I thank all of you immensely wonderful people who reviewed – I did a little hoppy, elf-like dance when I read all of them. My mother was not impressed when my flailing arms thwacked one of her precious pot plants to the floor where it smashed. Oops.

Anyway, THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED SOO SOO MUCH and if you could review this chapter again, I would adore you even more than I already do! So here's chapter number three!

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were playing Slytherin in the House Cup. Albus Potter was ecstatic, as his brother was Captain for the Gryffindor team and he was confident that Slytherin would win.

"We're going to beat the pants off my brother and sister," he informed Scorpious, who was Seeker of the Slytherin team. "Just make sure you catch the Snitch!"

Albus, who was Keeper, kicked off and positioned himself in front of the three golden Hoops with a look of murderous determination.

Professor Longbottom blew his whistle and the game began. Rose was Seeker for the Gryffindor team and she and Scorpious hovered in the air, watching, waiting.

"So, Weasley," sneered Scorpious, "Prepared for defeat?"

Rose shrugged. "Sure."

Scorpious was taken aback. "W-what?"

"I am prepared for defeat. Your defeat. Slytherin is going down."

Scorpious rolled his eyes. "Care to bet on that, Weasley?"

"Ten Galleons."

"You're on."

"Hope you've got some money saved up, Malfoy," grinned Rose.

"Why would that be, Rosie-Pose?"

"Cause I can see the Snitch," she informed him, and then took off.

"Bugger," Scorpious muttered. He shot off after her. He could see the Snitch, fluttering above them. Rose turned around and smiled.

"Ten Galleons, Malfoy!"

Scorpious stopped in midair.

Something had changed.

Her smile…her hair was floating around her in the breeze…her eyes….

He could hear Albus screaming "Scorpious! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" but he didn't care. Her face…it made him feel like he had been hit in the back of the head with a Bludger.

Which, funnily enough, is exactly what happened.

Lily Potter, a Beater, had rather good aim. The fact that Scorpious was like a third brother in the Potter family didn't matter.

Scorpious watched as he fell further and further away from Rose as she grabbed the Snitch, held it high in the air in victory, caught sight of Scorpious and gasped.

He hit the ground, and he was only half-conscious.

"Lily, why would you do that?!"

"I'm a Beater. That's what Beaters DO."

"Merlin's arse, Lily!"

"Sorry, Rose. And anyway, why are you so concerned?"

"Shut up, Lil. Come on, Al, let's get him to the hospital wing."

Scorpious awoke to green eyes peering into his.

"Good, you're not dead," said Albus. "Now I can tell you off for being such an idiot."

"Nice to see you too, Al," Scorpious muttered, sitting up. Rose was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking anxious.

"What happened? Did we win?"

Rose showed him the Snitch. "Ten Galleons, Malfoy. Pay up."

Scorpious groaned. "Al-"

"Yeah, well, if you didn't have a lump the size of a dragon egg on the back of your head, I would have smacked you by now," Albus said brusquely.

"Sorry, Al."

"What were you looking at, anyway, Scorp?"

"Just…um…you know."

"No, I don't know. What were you looking at?"

"Just the…the, um…I don't know, the, uh…..the sky," Scorpious finished lamely.

Rose gave a wry laugh. "The sky, Malfoy? In the middle of the most important Quidditch match of the year, you were looking at the sky."

"Yeah. Yeah, I was."

Albus threw his arms up into the air. "The sky! The sky! He was looking at the bloody sky! Why am I even friends with you?!"

Albus rolled his eyes in frustration and stomped off.

Rose smiled. "Feel better, Scorpious."

As Rose walked away, Scorpious realised it was the first time Rose had used his full name.

A/N: So, yeah. Chapter Three. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

4 – In Which The Heat Gets To Lily

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling. No copy infringement is intended.

A/N: Um. Hi.

Please don't hate me. I realise it has been more than a month since I updated, but I've been really busy, okay? I have two weeks of Christmas tests coming, a piano and drama exam smack bang in the middle of those, and in between all that worrying about homework and school and saving money for Christmas and reading and fighting with my sister and…. yeah.

So, I've been busy.

But, since I've been studying like mad, I decided to blow off studying Maths (Maths. Maths, like. I DESPISE MATHS WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING. IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. It was my goal this year to get an A in my Maths exam. In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea to skip study, but oh, well!) and update not one, but _TWO _chapters. Yeah. Two. SO, I'm dreadfully sorry for the incredibly long authors note. Please, do read on!

"You like him, don't you?" Lily Potter hissed to her cousin Rose Weasley.

Rose removed her sunglasses.

"Sorry Lils, what did you say?"

"I _said_, you like Scorpious Malfoy. Don't you?"

The Potter/Weasley clan were on holidays in France. Aunt Fleur had persuaded the adults that "Some sun weel be good for ze cheeldren, look at zem! Zey are so pale! Ah, you Eengleesh! You have neverrrr spent ze summers in France!"

So all the Weasleys/Potters had shipped out to Nice, to a beautiful little resort where Rose and Lily had spent the past few days suntanning themselves by the pool. Looking over, Rose saw Albus bomb into the pool, splashing the surrounding Muggles. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Audrey grimaced as chlorine showered down on them.

Hugo called "8!"

Louis considered "6.5!"

"Pfft. Four," said Fred.

"ALBUS POTTER!" bellowed Ginny.

"So, as I was saying," Lily turned back to her cousin. "You. Like. Scorpious."

Rose laughed. "No, I don't. I think the heat must be getting to you, Lils. You know very well I detest Scorpious Malfoy."

"Oh, really?" said a silky smooth voice behind them. Rose looked up to see none other than Scorpious Malfoy himself standing there, his pale blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, wearing his bathing suit.

Only his bathing suit.

Rose was distracted by Scorpious's toned chest long enough for Lily to squeal and hug him. "Scorp! What are you doing here?"

"Turns out, my parents booked the same Muggle place as you," said Scorpious smugly. "Strange, isn't it?"

I swear you're doing this just to annoy me, Rose thought darkly. Your parents hate Muggles.

Lily grinned. "Mum!" she yelled. "Look who's here!"

Ginny, Audrey and Angelina wandered over with towels slung over their arms. "Scorpious!" Ginny exclaimed, giving her near-enough-to-adopted son a hug. "We just can't get away from you, can we?"

"Bloody well got that right," Rose muttered.

"No, Mrs. Potter," said Scorpious shyly.

Albus gambled over, soaking wet.

"Scorp!" Albus gave him a 'man hug', which involved high-fiving and then slapping each other on the back. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," grinned Scorpious.

"And happy birthday! I forgot, it was your birthday a while back. You're of age now, aren't you?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Mrs Potter. I passed my Apparating test with, to coin the Muggle phrase, flying colours."

"I bet you did," grumbled Rose.

"Anyway, what about all of you? Are the whole family here?"

Angelina laughed. "Yep! All 25 of us. Even Molly and Arthur tagged along. Did Al tell you about Teddy and Victoire's engagement?"

"Of course, he didn't, it's Al," said Uncle Harry, who had appeared behind them with Uncle Charlie in tow. "Hello, Scorpious, how are you?"

Uncle Harry shook Scorpious' hand before pulling him in for a 'man hug'.

Lily and Rose rolled their eyes at each other.

Rose's Mum and Dad came over.

"Scorpious!" Hermione greeted the boy with extended arms. Ron shook Scorpious' hand warmly.

"Look, it's Scorp!" Hugo yelled before he and Louis raced over. 19 year olds James and Fred sauntered over at a slower pace.

Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill had been discussing the upcoming nuptials between Victoire and Teddy by the poolside until Audrey called, "Perce! Scorpious is here!"

Fleur gave a gasp of delight and the four adults rose and joined the group that was forming around Scorpious.

Dominique stopped rubbing suncream into her legs and gave a screech of joy when she saw Scorpious.

"Roxy! Roxanne, Scorpious is over there, come on!"

She dropped the bottle of suncream and it spurted all over the stones.

Molly looked up from her novel, saw the spark of a blonde in a crowd of ginger and shot off her sunbed, eager to show Scorpious her new book.

Teddy and Victoire emerged from the palm trees, slightly flustered, hand-in-hand. Rose was the only one who noticed Victoire's lipstick was smudged and also all over Teddy's face.

Lucy saw Scorpious from the top of the water slide and flew down the slide in a hurry to see him.

"Scorpious!"

"Scorp!"

"Are you following us?"

"How are you?"

"Scorp!"

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

The one place where Scorpious felt at home was here, in the middle of laughing, swearing, ginger Weasleys. Somedays he wished he had been born into this family. Albus and Rose had no idea how lucky they were.

That's why he had left, yesterday. He walked away from Malfoy Manor and hadn't looked back. He tracked Albus down and Apparated here. He couldn't think of anybody else to take him in.

He was planning to tell Albus in September, when they were back at school. He would stay with the Potters for Christmas and the rest of the summer like he always did, and then he would graduate and get a job. But there was no way in hell he was going back to that house.

As Lily gave him a third hug, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. You were right. She definitely likes you. I can tell."


	5. Chapter 5

5 – In Which Rose Gets A Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A/N: Shall I annoy you all with a long authors note like I have in previous chapters? No, I shall not. Here's chappie five.

Boys were drawn to Rose like moths to a flame. It was a simple fact of life. They asked her out, she turned them down. They asked her out again, she turned them down again. They asked her out again, she Bat-Bogey-Hexed them.

Which was why everyone was surprised when Rose Weasley turned up to breakfast one morning with a boyfriend.

Scorpious and Albus had been sitting down with the usual gaggle of witches (they had quite the fan club) surrounding them, when one of Scorpious' favourite witches (she was a very good kisser) named April gasped.

"No. Effing. Way."

Everyone turned to see what April had no-effing-wayed at and nearly choked on their low-fat buttered wholegrain toast. Rose Weasley was entering the Great Hall holding hands with Emmett Thomas. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to snog passionately, Lily shot a worried glance at Scorpious, which read "Maybe the heat _**was**_getting to me?"

Scorpious growled.

Later, in Care of Magical Creatures, Scorpious enquired casually "So, who was that you were playing tonsil hockey with this morning?"

Rose smacked his arm. "Less of the vulgarity, Scorpious, please!"

"Who are you, my mother?" Scorpious grumbled, but continued, "Seriously, though, who was that attached to the tongue shoved down your throat? I could barely see him, due to the fact his face was smooshed against yours."

Rose laughed and Scorpious thought his heart stopped.

"His name is Emmett Thomas and he's…he's…Oh, he's lovely," sighed Rose dreamily. "He's a Gryffindor and he's …smart, and…. handsome and he's a Quidditch player…."

I'm a Quidditch player, thought Scorpious grumpily.

"Chaser, you know…" she continued.

Chaser, mimicked Scorpious in his mind.

"Wouldn't, actually," answered Scorpious coolly, "Seeing as I'm a Seeker. What's so good about being a Chaser anyway? All you do is catch a ball and throw it to other people."

"While flying on a broomstick," Rose pointed out, stroking the baby dragon they were supposed to be taking care of.

Scorpious continued measuring insults like he had never heard her. "Beaters, Keepers and Seekers – now that's where the real skill lies," he informed her.

"How does beating a ball with a bat require skill at all?" grumbled Rose.

"Well, someone's judgemental! Your time of the month, is it, Weasley?"

"Oh, shut up," Rose snapped, shoving him.

"Chaser," Scorpious muttered.

A/N: So, yup. Chapter Five. I don't know when I'll update again but I will do my best to update as soon as possible. You know the drill. Please rate and review! Thank you!


End file.
